USP 2007/012900 A1 discloses a particulate conductive filler which comprises a conductive metal coating formed over a coarse carbon-based core such as graphite between 350 and 1000 microns in size. The conductive filler is used in conjunction with a polymer matrix such as an elastomer typified by silicone elastomer to form composite materials for conductive and electromagnetic interference shielding applications.
WO 2007/010517 A1 discloses modified polymers which are prepared by providing a nanotube or nanoparticle suspension, adding a preformed polymer, swelling the preformed polymer in the suspension, and isolating the modified polymer from the suspension. The polymer may be a swellable polymer in the form of polymeric yarns, fibres, fabrics, ribbons or films. The swelling may be carried out using ultrasonic treatment. Carbon nanotubes, magnetic (Fe3O4) and fluorescent (CdTe) nanoparticles suspensions have been utilized to demonstrate the fabrication of new polymer composites. The magnetic polymer composites are useful in electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding of medical equipment in hospitals, computers and consumer electronics.
USP 2005/127329 A1 discloses a method of reinforcing a polymeric material with nanosize materials, in which materials such as vapor grown carbon nanofibers, carbon nanotubes, layered silicates, nanosize sphered silica, or graphite nanoparticles are combined with a polymer and a solvent to form a substantially homogeneous mixture, followed by removal of the solvent by evaporation or coagulation. Depending on the nanosize materials used, the resulting polymeric nanocomposite material exhibits high electrical and thermal conductivity, enhanced mechanical strength, abrasion resistance, reduced gas permeation, and/or dimensional stability. The polymeric nanocomposite material may be used in electromagnetic interference shielding. The polymer used in this prior art invention is preferably selected from the group consisting of polyurethanes, polyolefins, polyamides, polyimides, epoxy resins, silicone resins, polycarbonate resins, acrylic resins, and aromatic-heterocyclic rigid-rod and ladder polymers.
WO 2004/097853 A1 discloses a conductive carbon nanotube-polymer composite comprising carbon nanotubes and a polymer, wherein the carbon nanotubes primarily reside between coalesced particles of the polymer. The composite is prepared with a suspension of carbon nanotubes that can be stabilized with a stabilizer, such as a water-soluble polymer or surfactant. The nanotube suspension is mixed with a polymer suspension of polymer particles that substantially exclude the nanotubes.
The polymer suspension can be stabilized with a stabilizer, such as a water-soluble polymer or surfactant. After mixing the two suspensions, water and any solvent are removed to form a nanotube-polymer composite. As liquid is removed from the nanotube-polymer suspension, the polymer particles coalesce and the nanotubes become trapped and aggregate primarily between the polymer particles, wherein the nanotubes form a conductive network in the polymer composite. Electrical percolation was realized with less than 0.04 wt % single-wall carbon nanotubes in poly(vinyl acetate).